Without You
by Mika Ryoko San
Summary: What happens when Benson is murdered and her killer gets off free?


**Without You**

**By- Mika Kun**

**Discalmer- **_I do not own Law and Order: SVU._

If only he had pulled the gun a millisecond earlier, she would still be alive. It was all his fault.

"Elliot, you need to get to court. You are the star witness in the trial of Olivia's murderer," Captain Cragen said.

"I hope that son of a bitch gets the death penalty," Stabler said.

"Elliot, come on. We both need to go, I'll give you a ride," John Munch said.

"Ok, thanks, John," Elliot said.

They pulled up to the court house and went in. The two men took their seats. Olivia's murderer was brought in. He looked back at Elliot and smirked. His lawyer led him to the defense table and they sat down.

It was all thanks to Alex Cabot that Gerald was on trial. She was the one who got Gerald remanded.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"All rise for the Honorable Judge Donnelly."

The judge seats himself and everyone else follows suit.

"In the case of New York versus Louis Gerald, how does the defendant plead?"

"Not guilty, Your honor," Gerald's attorney says.

"Prosecution on bail?"

"The people request remand, Your Honor. The defendant killed and raped a young girl and killed

a detective. This speaks for itself on the matter of bail," Alex said.

"Your Honor, I object. My client is not a flight risk. His ties are here in the community," the defense attorney argued.

"I am inclined to agree with ADA Cabot. The defendant is hereby remanded in till trial," Judge Donnelly said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The defense called their witnesses and then it was Stabler's turn.

"The prosecution calls Detective Elliot Stabler to the stand," Alex said.

Elliot sat in the stand. Alex came up to him and asked, "Detective Stabler, please tell the court what you remember of the day Detective Benson was murdered."

"Detective Benson and I were going to arrest the defendant for the rape and murder of Alice Rigby when he drew a gun on us. Detective Benson drew her weapon and told Mr. Gerald to drop his gun, when he fired at her, hitting her fatality in the heart. It was then that I shot Mr. Gerald, making him drop his gun. I radioed for a ambulance, but it was too late for Detective Benson. Mr. Gerald was released from the hospital later that day, and was then arrested," Elliot said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Has the jury reached a decision?"

"We have, Your Honor. In the case of the People V. Louis Gerald, the jury finds the defendant not guilty."

Stabler's face contorted as he tried to control his anger. Munch saw this, and laid a hand on Elliot's shoulder.

"We'll get him, Elliot," Munch said.

"Yeah, but how many more will he kill?" Elliot asked.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Captain Cragen knew something was wrong as soon as Elliot walked in the squad room.

"Elliot, my office. Now."

The two went in to Captain Cragen's office.

"What was the verdict?"

"Not guilty."

"Elliot, we will get him."

"Captain, with all due respect, I can't let him get away."

Elliot walked out of the Captain's office and down to his car.

"John, Fin, go after him. Don't let him do something he will regret."

"Got it Captain," Fin said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot had already made it to Gerald. He stood face to face with the man who killed Olivia. His gun was out. Gerald was taunting the detective.

"No one will ever believe your story. They all think I am innocent."

"Yeah, and that's why I am going to take you out, you son of a bitch."

With that, Elliot pulled the trigger. Gerald fell to the ground, dead.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin heard the shot. He knew what had happened. They were too late. When they got there, Elliot was standing over the dead Gerald.

"Elliot, it did not have to end like this," John said.

"I don't care what happens to me now. The man who killed Olivia is dead and my family will be fine."


End file.
